The Super DigiTrouper
by Pata-Chan
Summary: This is a song-fic I wrote involving TK and Kari! It takes place during season 02. Warning... TAKARI all the way! ^_^


Disclaimer~~~ I don't own Digimon, I'm not a digi-destined and I'm not really a Digimon on that matter either ^_^ Also, I'm not a singer therefore I'm not an A-Teen either. The Super Trouper part of this song is sung by those A-Teens and not me! Well anyway… I hope you like my story! Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
The Super DigiTrouper.  
  
This story takes place in Season 2 of Digimon… enjoy the Super DigiTrouper!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kari! We must hurry up! We most move on! We have to!" Gatomon yelled as she ran through the forest of the digital world with Kari following behind her.  
  
"I'm hurrying Gatomon! I know we must save Tai and Agumon!" Kari called as she ran. "I just wish TK was here…. Oh TK! I know you're out there… please hear me… I do need your help." She thought to herself.   
  
  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me   
But I won't feel blue   
Like I always do   
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you   
  
"They're probably at the control spire, Kari!" Gatomon shouted to her partner.  
  
"Right! Once there, I'm sure we'll fight! But I'm sure we'll be able to win!" Kari said to her Digimon partner. "Together we're a number one team! We'll do it!"  
  
Tonight the   
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me   
Shining like the sun   
Smiling, having fun   
Feeling like a number one   
  
  
As the girl and her digital partner got closer and closer to the giant black tower, Kari couldn't help to want to be with TK. Even Gatomon was a bit worried about having to fight alone, she wished Patamon were there to help her out.Neither of them wanted to fight alone, and wondered if they could win without their friends.  
  
  
Part of a success that never ends   
Still I'm thinking about you only   
  
This would be it. The time to fight. They reached the dark tower and looked up. It was Kari and Gatomon against whatever was in store. Kari was in such a rush to save her brother that she had mentioned to TK for a brief second that she was going to the digital world, and before he could say anything she had ran off and left him behind. She felt bad that she had hurt TK by just leaving him behind…. This fight would be for TK.  
  
  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy   
But it's gonna be alright   
Everything will be so different   
When I'm on the stage tonight   
  
Kari had thought she and Gatomon were going to be up against Greymon only. But what was in store for them was way beyond what they had thought. Greymon wasn't there to face them. Instead Wargreymon appeared in front of them. Kari was nervous about what was going to happen next. She wondered if Gatomon was going to be strong enough to defeat Wargreymon. "Oh TK! I know you're out there! Please…. I'm asking for you help…" She said lowly with a nervous tone in her voice.  
  
Tonight the   
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me   
Shining like the sun   
Smiling, having fun   
Feeling like a number one   
  
  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve To!!!!!…. Angewoman." Gatomon called out and digivolved into an angel type digimon. She glared at Wargreymon and said, "Please Wargreymon… forgive me if I hurt you! But this must be done!"  
  
"Nobody can defeat WARGREYMON!" He shouted at the Angel. "I am the ultimate Digimon! Terra Force!" The mammoth Digimon fired a huge attack at the female angel.   
  
"Oh my!" Angewoman gasped and flew up high into the air. "Celestial Arrow!" She took position and fired an arrow of light down at Wargreymon. It hit him, but he didn't seemed phased at all. "What? How can that be!?" Angewoman gasped.   
  
"Oh TK! I Need your help!" Kari yelled as her Digi-crest flashed a purple color.  
  
So I'll be there when you arrive   
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive   
And when you take me in your arms   
And hold me tight   
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight   
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon fired a huge blast upon Angewoman which was about to knock her out of the air when suddenly a voice was heard from behind the bushes of the Digital World's forest.  
  
"Patamon! Digivolve now!!" It was TK's voice. Than another voic was heard from the forest.  
  
"Patamon… Digivolve To!!!!…. Angemon!" The male angel, followed by TK appeared out of the digital forest.   
  
"They came!" Both Kari and Angewoman shouted.  
  
"Lets do it Angemon!" TK shouted out.  
  
"Fists of Faith!" The male Angel fired a beam of light out of his hand.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" The female Angel helped her friend out by firing one of her arrows.  
  
The power of the two angels combined and blasted the dark rings off of Wargreymon. As the rings got blasted away, the Digimon went backwards and returned back to the Agumon state.   
  
"Kari…." TK said walking up to her. "You were very brave coming here alone…. But you should've let me come with you! It might have been dangerous alone."  
  



End file.
